


The Grim Reaper

by Weresilver



Series: Doom [2]
Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weresilver/pseuds/Weresilver
Summary: They tried again, of course, they did. UAC didn't stop in the face of failure, but he knew they wouldn't find success. He was there to stop them again.
Series: Doom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628647
Kudos: 14





	The Grim Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](https://weresilver-in-space.tumblr.com/post/189836791807/reaper), on December 23, 2019, but had been ready for posted since, maybe, December 10. Ops.

In hindsight, he should have known that it would not be that simple. One breakout and 200 dead would never stop them, and, none the wiser, they called in the one survivor of the original massacre.

So be it. This could well make it easier for him.

They questioned why he wanted to go in alone, and he questioned why they brought the research to Earth after what happened on Mars. That had been the only time he was questioned in his decisions.

It became much easier to track them and to move in silence, taking them out one by one as his military handle warranted. Head and heart. Nothing difficult. Still exhausting, more mentally than physically.

He held the assault rifle close, knuckles turning white as he kept his aim steady forward. The personnel, possessed by hunger as they were, had become as mindless as last time. Dealing with them was not difficult. None of it was. Moving, shooting, killing.

Maybe it had always been in him, in his blood. He should have turned; they were all killers, after all.

He shook his head. Dwelling in those thoughts would do him no good, not while going through yet another UAC facility.

He carried on with what he was there to do: stopping a second, worse breakout, and ending this hell of research once and for all, no matter the cost. If playing the grim reaper was what it would take, he was already resigned to it.


End file.
